


【ME】裙下之臣

by polaris12



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris12/pseuds/polaris12
Summary: PWP。花朵女装；足交；dirty talk。





	【ME】裙下之臣

**Author's Note:**

> PWP。  
花朵女装；足交；dirty talk。

穿着短裤和露趾拖鞋的王子在凤凰社的休息室里与落难的公主狭路相逢。  
爱德华多缀满流苏和羽毛的裙裾曳在地上，塔夫绸的裙摆层层叠叠，蕾丝花边下露出光洁莹润的脚踝。他胡乱地踩着一双明显码数不合的银色高跟鞋，正费力地把一只手伸到背后，试图拉下繁复长裙上做工细巧的环扣拉链。  
马克喊了一声“Wardo”，他立马抬起头来，棕色长卷发下露出一张惊慌失措的脸。马克从没有见过如此盛妆的Wardo——颊边搽着胭脂，唇上的口红花了一点，睫毛纤长微颤，扫乱了郁郁的眼影。他鹿一般的大眼睛里仿佛含了一汪湖水，琥珀色的瞳仁似乎随时要淌出蜜来。  
这真该死。马克感觉自己的下腹像烧起一团火。  
“你怎么会在这里？”萨维林家的小公主慌张中往后退了一步，脚下不稳，跌进身后一张柔软的皮质长沙发里。  
“这就是你所谓的凤凰社读书会？”马克钴蓝色的眼眸扫过恋人的全身，他的目光锐利而露骨，浑身上下都散发着可怕的低气压，让爱德华多情不自禁又往沙发深处缩了缩。  
“我不是故意要骗你的，马克。”斑比小小声地解释，“这是凤凰社历来的传统，年中聚会上新人需要出演一出戏剧，我怕你误会，所以……”  
“那你们演的是什么？”  
爱德华多咽了下喉咙，“伊丽莎白。”他说。  
“哦。”马克了然地点头，“所以你是茜茜公主？”  
“……是的。”  
紧接着他又补充，“我抽签时运气太差了……”  
“你很聪明，知道我一定会生气不让你来，所以干脆瞒着我。”  
“所以你是怎么知道的？”  
“Facebook.”马克冷笑一声，“顺带一提，发你照片的那个凤凰社傻大个儿的账号已经被我封了。”

爱德华多不知道平时不锻炼的宅男geek力气竟然这么大，轻易就撕开了他裙子的前襟。他试图阻止马克，跟他说这条价值不菲的洛可可式裙装是自己借来的，但很快就被马克一句“我赔得起”堵得哑口无言。  
虽然已经被扯得乱七八糟，但火红的裙子依然穿在爱德华多的身上，他赤裸的胸口陷在一片玫瑰色的明艳里，重叠的裙摆被马克撩起到了腰部，高跟鞋还挂在白皙的足尖，马克也没有替他脱掉的意思。  
配上他上了妆后的昳丽面庞，非常靡艳又惑人的一幅场景。  
马克早已经硬得发疼，但他不准备快速解决问题——摆在面前的是一席盛宴，嘉肴美馔，他要慢慢地、仔细地品尝。  
“脱掉内裤。”马克命令爱德华多，“裙子和其他装饰都留下。”  
爱德华多怔了怔，眼睛里因为羞耻而迅速蒙上水雾。  
“等我换好衣服，我们回去做好吗？”他央求面前的暴君。  
“就在这里。”马克放慢了语速，他的语气听起来温和了些，却丝毫不容抗拒，“Wardo，你得为欺骗我而付出代价。”  
眼看着反抗无效，爱德华多只得红着眼睛脱下了自己纯白的小内裤，把它放在沙发的另一边。他抖抖索索地夹紧了自己的双腿，在裙子下方他此刻是真空的。  
然而一切远没有结束。“躺到沙发上去。”马克继续提出要求，“然后把腿架到我的肩上。”  
小鹿睁大了眼，就算在平常，他们也很少用这个姿势——相当于把身体完全打开，把自己主动地、毫无保留地送到猎人面前；更何况，他的下身现在全无遮蔽……  
“马克……”他嗓音柔软地央求，上位者却充耳不闻。  
“按我说的做。”马克冷冷地看着他，“我不想再重复第二遍。”  
爱德华多不得不听从马克的指令，他踢掉了脚上悬挂着的高跟鞋，为了保持平衡，先把左腿放上了马克的肩膀。裙摆因此滑下了他光裸的小腿，下体风光一览无余，这动作让他紧张又羞耻，眼眶情不自禁地红了。  
“快点。”马克全无耐心地催促。但当他看到青年赤裸的足不经意间踩在自己大腿上的时候，他的眸色变深了。  
“我改变了主意。”他握住爱德华多纤细漂亮的足踝，“我们先干点别的。”  
——他用火热的凶器抵住了爱德华多白皙的脚背。

“马克……”小鹿再度惊慌起来，猜想到即将要发生的事，他连睫毛上都挂上了水珠。很快马克就开始了征伐——用一种与众不同的方式。他敏感的足底能感受到暴君滚烫的阴茎，毫不留情地撞击着自己柔嫩的足心，龟头分泌出的黏液弄湿了他细嫩的皮肤，母贝一般的脚趾因为快感而不断张开又蜷缩。这种病态的淫乱感让斑比忍不住抽泣了起来，他试图抽回自己的脚，却被马克狠狠地打了屁股。  
“别动。”暴君冷淡地说。直到爱德华多的足底被亵玩到通红几乎破皮，他才抵着那柔滑绵软的脚心射了第一次。  
爱德华多抽噎着，即使是在马克的不应期，他也没有放过自己——暴君肆意地玩弄着他的乳头，把两颗挺立的小东西叼在嘴里吮吸，用手揉搓着他并不丰满的乳肉。把乳头吸到红肿之后，马克又用牙齿轻轻噬咬着他微微张开的乳孔，直到他痛得哭着求饶，才大发慈悲地吐出嘴里那两颗晶莹红润的石榴籽。  
“你是哪个国家的公主？”马克恶劣地用言语刺激他，“你的子民知道你这么淫荡吗？裙子下面甚至不穿内裤。在宫殿的露台上听他们朝你欢呼的时候，你身后的那个小洞是不是已经饥渴得不行了？”  
他分开爱德华多修长笔直的双腿，用手指爱抚他身后那张隐蔽的、让他爱不释手的小嘴。  
“看我发现了什么？”马克挑了挑眉，他的手指剧烈地动作了几下，激起身下的人一串惊喘，然后他抽出手指，伸到爱德华多面前，那上面亮晶晶的，满是黏液。  
“公主已经湿透了。”

凤凰社走廊尽头的休息室里，传来一声声让人脸红心跳的呻吟。  
“你知道吗，Wardo？”马克用力操弄着爱德华多火热禁窒的后穴，他把阴茎退出到入口处，淫靡地戳弄着穴口柔软湿润的褶皱，然后再一次次尽根没入，“你这幅样子真的很欠操。我敢打赌，当你在演那个该死的舞台剧的时候，台下坐着的那些道貌岸然的伪君子都想冲上去，撕烂你的裙子，把他们的阴茎干进你这张淫荡的小嘴里。”  
“别说了，马克……”爱德华多一只手臂横在眼睛前，他无助地抽泣着，双腿被马克大大分开，翕张的后穴被硕大的阴茎不断进出。被性爱浸染过多次的身体早就食髓知味，马克很快就把他干出了水，淫液从小洞里汩汩流出，打湿了他们相连的下半身。看着那张淫嘴被自己干得红肿外翻，阴茎抽出时甚至带出嫩红色的肠肉，马克情不自禁发出一声低喘。  
“你真的是公主吗？”感到滚烫柔嫩的肠壁紧紧吸附着他，马克加大了力道，干得身下的小鹿连连哭叫，“暗巷里10美元一次的婊子也没你会吸。”  
爱德华多的身体深处仿佛藏着一个泉眼，肠道内又湿又热，让他的进出毫无阻力。马克很快就找到了肠道深处的腺体，用龟头抵着那块软肉反复研磨，“你是谁？Wardo，告诉我你是谁。”  
“我是……”爱德华多被他操得迷乱，脚趾张开又蜷起，抵在沙发上无力地挣扎，“我不知道……呜，我不知道……”  
“再想想。”马克循循善诱，“你是马克的什么？”他缓慢地折磨着那处敏感的腺体，直到把爱德华多再次逼出眼泪。  
“我是……”小鹿抽噎着，“马克的……马克的婊子……啊！”  
他被马克操得射了出来。  
暴君依旧没有停下动作。他继续凶猛地戳刺，把因为高潮而痉挛着绞紧的肠道重新操开。处于不应期中的爱德华多难受极了，但他挣脱不开暴君的掌控，只能低声呜咽着，任对方予取予求，仿佛浩瀚大海上的一叶孤舟，整个人都在狂风暴雨般无穷无尽的快感中浮沉。很快，他就射出了今天的第二次——  
射在了做工精美的裙子上。

不知道昏睡过去了多久，当爱德华多醒来，他惊讶地发现自己已经睡在了柯克兰H33马克的房间里。  
“公主醒了？”马克正背对着他坐在电脑噼里啪啦敲键盘，但仿佛背后长了双眼睛，对床上的动静一清二楚。  
“嗯。”爱德华多的羞耻劲儿还没过去，他用被子捂住脸，在床上把自己滚成一个球，“我再也不要穿裙子了！”  
“恐怕不行。”马克的声音从被子外面遥遥传来，“我已经把裙子的钱赔给那家服装店了。”  
“顺便又订了几套。”

“你想先穿哪一套？”

-END-


End file.
